Kradness
kradness is a generally popular utaite with a strong and compelling voice, who generally covers more upbeat songs. He is known for autotuning his voice often, and so his covers are often tagged with "kerorist" (ケロリスト), a portmanteau of "kerokero" (ケロケロ, the onomatopoeia for autotune) and "terrorist" (テロリスト). As that, his voice fits songs with a slight electronic rock sound, such as those by niki, very well, such as his cover of "GLIDE". Therefore on some of his covers, he leaves a note saying that he'd suggest them pressing the browser back button, if they dislike autotuning. kradness' voice is high, and he's been noted that at times it can even sound feminine, as seen in his cover of "Lost One no Goukoku". In the past, he frequently did duets with Leychal. Now, it seems that his go-to duet partner is Reol, as their similarly powerful, wide-ranged, and high-tension voices compliment each other very well. In fact, the most popular covers in his Mylist, such as "Okochama Sensou" are all duets with Reol. His first cover, uploaded April 2011, was "a fact of life", originally by the band fact. His first hit solo song was his "Babylon" cover, which is currently set on private. As of July 2016, his most popular solo cover on Nico Nico Douga is a dubstep remix of "unravel" with 557k views, while on YouTube, it is his Giga-P remixed cover of "Senbonzakura", which has over 4 million views. His most popular collaboration cover is his "Okochama Sensou" duet with Reol, which has over 7 million views on Youtube and over 2 million on Nico (as of 2016). kradness also mixes and encodes songs for other utaite. In Goanimate, kradness appears along with Araki, un:c, Piko, luz and nqrse. *Voice: David *Likes: Noodles, American football, baseball and soccer *Dislikes: Mathematics, his evil clone, when the troublemakers call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King *Singing voice: Himself Trivia *His blood type is B. *He likes games, making songs, and mixing. *He weighs 60 kg and his height is 180 cm. *The name "kradness" derived from the reversed spelling of "dark", since he wanted to bring brightness to everyone from his covers. *He likes sports such as American football, baseball and soccer. *He has two elder brothers as he is the youngest member of his family. *He hates mathematics and is keen on sports. *He was born in the Shiga Prefecture and currently resides in Tokyo. *His OS is a Windows 7 Professional 64bit, his processor a Intel Core i7-3930K with a memory of 16GB and his graphic board is a NVIDIA GeForce GTX 580. He uses AKG K272HD SONY MDR-CD900ST Head Phones, the M-AUDIO AV-40 Monitor Speaker RODE NT1-A and AUDIO TECHNICA AT-4040 Micro Phones, the YAMAHA AUDIOGRAM 6 Audio Interface and SONAR X1 Producer and Sound Engine Free DAWs. *His average sleeping times is around 4 to 6 hours a day. *He loves noodles, especially ramen. *He would like to visit Uyuni salt lake in Bolivia. *His favorite animals are dogs, cats and foxes. *He likes the colors red, blue and orange. *He is a fan of the manga Shingeki no Kyojin and seems to have all of the volumes. *He uses his C214 mic when recording at home and uses AT4040 mic when recording at the studio. He states that he likes the AT4040 mic better. *He stated that EZFG's magician's operation is the hardest song he ever recorded up until now. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Male Characters